


Flipped

by DaFishi



Series: Broken Pieces [1]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alpha Sokka, Angst, Azula is little, Fluff, Happy Ending, I mean, Lots of Angst, M/M, Omega Zuko, alpha Azula, because spirits made her a baby, but she was better than ozai, happily, he was a terrible parent, i hate him, no, ozai sucks, she is child, she was less worse than ozai, so she can relive her life, ursa wasn’t that good either
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:02:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27257617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaFishi/pseuds/DaFishi
Summary: Zuko realizes just how hurt Azula truly was as a child.
Relationships: Azula & Zuko (Avatar), Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Series: Broken Pieces [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2090052
Comments: 18
Kudos: 227





	Flipped

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ThatOnePerson67](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatOnePerson67/gifts).



> It’s safe to say I made my editor cry when I wrote this.
> 
> And by editor I mean me
> 
> IM DOING A RANDOM FIC GIVE AWAY
> 
> COMMENT IF YOU WANT A FIC AND ILL GIFT IT TO YOU
> 
> IF YOU WANT A SPECIFIC PROMPT HMU

“What happened?” Zuko says, rushing into the room.

The omega looks around frantically, not understanding what was wrong.

Sokka makes a face. “Congrats, we have a baby.”

“Excuse me?” Zuko asks.

The water bending alpha turns around and picks up a flailing little girl.

“Let me go, peasant!” The little girl shrieks and Zuko knows that voice.

“Azula?” Zuko asks, not able to believe it.

“That’s Princess Azula to you,” the young alpha orders.

Zuko gives Sokka a lost look.

The alpha scowls. “The spirits decided to make Azula tiny and give her another chance at life.”

“Who are you people?” Azula screams. “Unhand me!”

Zuko’s brain swims. “We get to raise Azula?”

Sokka purses his lips. “We got a kid.”

Azula decides it's high time she does something and kicks Sokka in the balls.

“Ow, you little shit!” Sokka seethes.

Despite Azula becoming better with therapy, Sokka never did really forgive her.

The alpha reaches for her and all Zuko can see is the fear in Azula’s eyes.

The omega reacts faster and pulls the little girl close to his chest in a protective hug.

“No, Sokka. If we’re re-raising Azula, we’re doing it right,” Zuko says firmly.

“Fine. But just for you, Zuko,” Sokka grouses.

Azula turns around in shock. “Zuzu?”

Zuko smiles softly. “Yeah, Azula. Zuzu.”

“But you’re big?” Azula asks, not able to process how her brother became so big.

“I’ll explain all of it. First, do you want some mochi?” Zuko asks.

Azula lights up. “Yes, please!”

The omega laughs and picks Azula up and places her on his hip.

“Zuzu, daddy said I can’t be picked up,” Azula says.

Zuko smiles sadly. “I have a lot to explain.”

***

“She’s asleep,” Zuko says.

He sits down next to Sokka, looking incredibly upset.

“She cried herself to sleep?” Sokka asks.

Zuko simply nods.

“Well, she did figure out what she does in the future. And it’s not pretty,” Sokka mutters.

The omega sighs. “We’re going to need to break all of Ozai’s shitty beliefs, you know.”

Sokka rubs his omega’s arm comfortingly. “We can do it.”

***

“Azula, what are you doing?” Zuko says, rushing towards the little girl.

Azula turns around and Zuko grabs the knife from her hand.

He looks at the numerous cuts and bruises across her body, feeling sick.

He grabs a wet cloth and some bandages.

The young alpha looks confused. “I’m making myself immune to pain, like daddy said.”

Zuko nearly throws up.

He wishes that Katara and Toph hadn’t killed Ozai so he could do it slowly.

“Oh Azula. You don’t need to be immune to pain,” Zuko says, slowly bandaging Azula’s injuries.

“But daddy-” Azula tries.

“Do you remember what I told you? About the future?” Zuko asks.

Azula goes silent.

The omega tilts the little girl’s chin up to look her in the eye. “Ozai was a terrible person. Forget everything he taught you because now, you’re with me. I’m not going to hurt you.”

“But you did,” Azula whispers. “You never spent time with me. You left me to deal with daddy alone and daddy only liked me for my bending. He didn’t even love me. Mom thought I was a monster. Uncle Iroh didn’t care about me. And you didn’t even listen when I tried to talk to you. You just sent me away.”

Zuko felt sick.

Was that how Azula viewed herself growing up?

“Oh, Azula,” Zuko whispers, heartbroken.

The omega holds back tears and pulls Azula into a tight hug.

“I’m so sorry,” Zuko says softly.

Azula freezes. “Sorry?”

Zuko feels a few tears slip, realizing no one ever truly apologized to her.

“I’m so, so sorry,” Zuko says.

Azula hugs Zuko as tight as she can, so afraid that this was a dream.

That Zuko would just disappear and all that would be left is Ozai.

“I’m here.”

And those two words broke Azula.

She can’t stop crying because this was real.

Zuko was right here, here for her.

And it was going to be ok.

For once in Azula’s life, things would be ok.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos please!


End file.
